Invisible
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Cleo feels Invisible around Julian and Alyssa. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Invisible". One-shot, with possible companion later on. Or tomorrow. xP


**Invisible**

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my slightly angsty one-shot of...*drumroll* Clulian! AKA, Cleo/Julian. And yes, Hyper, there is Julyssa in here. (But Walyssa is better.)**

**Anyway, I hope I potrayed Cleo's thoughts good. I did my best! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Meh. I don't know the characters or the song. But I _do_ own Cleo's and Julian's last names. Px**

**Dedication: To the boy who made this song my theme song for several months. And more importantly...to the girl who's taking away that pain he's left me with (you know who you are).**

Cleo Bezerra was never one to fall for a boy. Much less, one who hated school and reading. Or with large feet.

Julian Martinez. No boy had ever made Cleo so confused.

Or jealous.

Well, she wasn't jealous of _him_. She was jealous of his girlfriend, Alyssa. He actually _noticed_ her.

Cleo had never fallen for a guy like _this_ before. Julian was reckless, careless, and he hardly gave a damn whether she existed or not. He was a prankster, him and Sean running around making mischief.

It was like something out of those horribly cliché, awful excuses for novels that Alyssa read, the Twilight series, or whatever the hell they were called.

It infuriated Cleo, how much of an effect Julian had on her. He barely knew she existed, but she was head-over-heels for him. And she hated it like Voldemort hated Harry (talk about _real_ literature).

Did Alyssa notice those little things about Julian? How his eyes would light up when he grinned? The way he'd look at her, Alyssa, with an emotion in his eyes...love? But it was equal, because he couldn't see the way she, Cleo, wanted him the way he wanted Alyssa...

The worst part? She knew he'd never like her she the way she did him. Why? Look at who he liked at the moment: Alyssa. Alyssa and Cleo were absolutely nothing alike.

Cleo was a quiet bookworm who read everything she could get her hands on. Alyssa only read the Twilight series, and that was only because the movies were good. Cleo hardly said a word. Alyssa was the most talkative person in the world, Cleo was almost positive.

_I should just give up on him. It's not like...it's not like he'll be Harry and I'll be Ginny._

Cleo sat in the library, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince open on her lap, but her eyes were out the window, at the pouring rain splatting against the window. She was just at the part where Ron and Lavender were dating and she could, for once, empathize with Hermione and how she must have been feeling.

She turned the page, her eyes behind her red-rimmed glasses scanning the words, taking them in. She was finally forgetting her problems and letting go, really getting into the book, when there was a loud thump of the library door. She grimaced, looking up, only to see Julian and Alyssa come walking in, holding hands.

Cleo slammed her book shut, not bothering to place a bookmark in. She knew the exact page anyway. Tucking the novel under her arm, she brushed past the couple and out the door, where she took off running. She ran up to her dorm, slamming the door and, with a wave of her wand, locking it.

She tossed the book onto her chair in the corner and collapsed on the bed, rubbing her temples. She slid her glasses off her nose and onto the nightstand beside her bed. She buried her face in the crook of her elbow, her breathing ragged. She wanted to scream, but didn't. She kept that inside.

After a good half-hour, she calmed down, her breathing returning to normal. She slowly sat up, and reached for her glasses. She slid them back on her nose, the world suddenly not so blurry anymore.

_How I wish that was metaphorical too..._

She laughed bitterly at her metaphor. Stupid boys. They were so confusing. She never could get a straight answer—or sentence, for that matter—from them. Why did they have to be like a whole another species?

Cleo sighed irritably, glaring out at the still-raining sky. The rain hit the window pane with a rhythmic pitter-patter. She closed her eyes, letting the calming sound take her away.

Her stomach growled. She realized she was hungry, and Kit-Kat wasn't going to do. Looking at the clock, she also realized she must have fallen asleep as well, because it had been several hours, now six o'clock. About dinner time, no wonder she was hungry.

Making her way down to the dining hall, Cleo wished she was back in Rio de Janerio. She was homesick, and she longed for her old library and bookshop and the familiar streets and houses and people. She couldn't take it here, with everything so new and sudden.

She _knew_ it was cowardly, and selfish, but she did it anyway. She turned on her heel, running back up the stairs, to her dorm. She threw open the door and dashed inside. She pulled her duffel bag from the shelf in the closet, tossing it on the bed. She grabbed the stack of books off the desk and shoved them in her bag, doing the same with the rest of the books and personal items strewn about the room.

Cleo pulled a sheet of papyrus onto the desk and picked up her pen, writing a quick note.

With that, she crept outside. Everyone else was still at dinner. Probably not noticing the quiet, bookish girl was gone. But she was.

She had summoned a portal, and was back home, in Brazil, where she belonged.

###

"I think you might want to read this, Julian," Jaz said, handing him a folded up scrap of papyrus with his name on it in neat, careful writing.

_Julian-_

_I'm not invisible, so I don't know why you treat me such._

_-Cleo_

He stared at the words blankly, his mind filling with an odd mix of emotions: guilt, sadness, and a strange feeling. Some positive, strong feeling. The weird part? It wasn't for Alyssa, like he'd thought. It was for _Cleo freaking Bezerra._

He ran his hands through his short brown hair, wondering what to do.

###

Meanwhile, Cleo was laughing with her family back in Rio de Janerio. Their Yorkie, Happy, as she'd named him when she was five, was settling her lap for a nap. She stroked his soft fur, smiling. It was good to be home.

She easily found the Brazil Nome, downtown, in an alleyway. You just had to press a certain brick. It made her feel like she was a witch going to shop in Diagon Alley. She began to train there, learning magic quite easily.

Still, she found herself almost wishing Julian would come back for her, say he was sorry.

He never did.

**A/N: How was it? I kinda liked the ending...though I _do_ think Cleo would have come back for the final battle an—I'm going to shut up before I give away the whole plot to a possible companion to this. :P Anyway, what did you think? Love it, hate it, somewhere in between, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
